1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller that has a handle frame, which can be automatically locked in a folded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional stroller 1 disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Number ZL 200520016368.3 by the applicant includes a wheel frame 11, a foldable handle frame 12, a separating mechanism 13, two strut assemblies 14 disposed between the wheel frame 11 and the handle frame 12 for maintaining the handle frame 12 in an unfolded state, and two retaining mechanisms 15. Each of the retaining mechanisms 15 includes a retaining hook 151 attached to a rear end portion of the wheel frame 11, and a retainer 152 attached to the handle frame 12. Since the separating mechanism 13 and the strut assemblies 14 are not pertinent to the improvement of this invention, a detailed description thereof will be omitted.
The handle frame 12 includes two swing rods 121 spaced apart from each other in a left-to-right direction, two first pivot pins 122 each connecting the corresponding wing rod 121 to the wheel frame 11, a U-shaped grip member 123, two second pivot pins 124 each connecting the grip member 123 to the corresponding swing rod 121, and two folding control mechanisms 125. Each of the folding control mechanisms 125 includes a slide sleeve 126 sleeved movably on the grip member 123. When the stroller 1 is unfolded, the handle frame 12 is inclined rearwardly and upwardly, as shown in FIG. 1.
When it is desired to fold the stroller 1, the slide sleeves 126 are pulled upwardly so as to activate the strut assemblies 14, thereby allowing downward pivoting movement of the swing rods 121 about the first pivot pins 122 and downward pivoting movement of the grip member 123 about the second pivot pins 124. When the swing rods 121 pivot to horizontal positions, the retaining hooks 151 engage respectively the retainers 152 so as to prevent upward pivoting movement of the swing rods 121. When the stroller 1 is folded fully, the grip member 123 is horizontal, as shown in FIG. 2. In this state, however, the grip member 123 may pivot relative to the swing rods 121, thereby resulting in difficulties during packing and carrying of the stroller 1.